Paradise
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) ' ' ' Steve: It was a 2 - 0 vote this time. ' ' ' Noseward: Oh shit. Wait what happened to night ou- ' ' ' EB: HEY! ' ' ' Steve: Calmstar and Noseward, one of you guys is about to get eliminated. ' ' ' Calmstar: Noooooooooooo! ' ' ' Steve: Everyone, please vote. ' ' ' (Everybody votes) ' ' ' EB: Alright it was a 5 - 4 vote… Noseward I hate to tell you, but you’ve been evicted! ' ' ' Noseward: This is some serious bullshit guys I will come to all of your houses a- ' ' ' (Steve pushes Noseward out onto the stage before he can finish) ' ' ' Steve: Welcome to the top eleven lady and gentlemen. For today’s challenge, you have to build a secure holding facility so that EB has a new bedroom. ' ' ' EB: I need my own slice of paradise. ' ' ' Steve: go! ' ' ' Calmstar: Wait where are the materials? ' ' ' Monty: OI! I agree! ' ' ' EB: Buy it yourself! ' ' ' (A quick montage of the contestants shopping plays, then cut to Monty with a painted box) ' ' ' Monty: Alright see, this is a lovely painted box to keep EB from lashing out! ' ' ' EB: What? ' ' ' Monty: OI! paradise! ' ' ' (Cut to Sonic with a fully built steel prison cell) ' ' ' Sonic: Well Steve, I think this should be secure enough. ' ' ' Steve: Yeah, but is it paradise on the inside? ' ' ' Sonic: Yes, fake beach. ' ' ' Steve: Awesome! ' ' ' (Cut to EB closely watching Gary and Spot build a shack) ' ' ' Spot: Ruff! ' ' ' Gary: Meow! ' ' ' EB: I don’t understand. ' ' ' (EB walks over to Pearl) ' ' ' EB: Pearl, what are you doing? ' ' ' Pearl: A cool hangout lounge! ' ' ' EB: Ah, makes sense I guess. ' ' ' (EB cringes and walks back to where Steve is) ' ' ' EB: All of these paradises suck. ' ' ' Steve: It’s almost time to rank them. ' ' ' (EB rings a giant bell) ' ' ' EB: Ahem. I will now rank the “paradises” out of 10. Alright? We’ll start with Dan. ' ' ' Dan: Alright. ' ' ' EB: What did you make? ' ' ' Dan: I made a bong shop. Paradise for all. ' ' ' EB: 2 out of 10. ' ' ' Dan: WHAT?! ' ' ' EB: Next up, Fred and Nat. ' ' ' Fred: Alright, so we built you an apartment building with steel bars. ' ' ' EB: Where did you get the money? ' ' ' Nat: My dad suffered an untimely death and I got there inheritance. ' ' ' EB: Alright, I’ll give it a 8 out of 10. ' ' ' Nat: Cool! ' ' ' EB: Next up, Pearl. ' ' ' Pearl: I made a teen lou- ' ' ' EB: -1 out of 10. ' ' ' Pearl: What? ' ' ' EB: Alright next, GreyBob and SpongeClone because they need a speaking role this episode. ' ' ' SpongeClone: What? ' ' ' GreyBob: Oh yeah, our house. We decorated it with blood. ' ' ' EB: Alright then. ' ' ' (EB checks out the house) ' ' ' EB: 7 out of 10, the blood gives me the chills. ' ' ' Monty: OI! Am I next lad? ' ' ' EB: Yes. And don’t call me lad. ' ' ' Monty: I made a painted prison cell! ' ' ' EB: I LOVE IT! 10 out of 10! I’m keeping this! Uhh everyone else gets 5 out of 10s. ' ' ' Sonic: Unfair! ' ' ' Calmstar: Says YOU. ' ' ' EB: Monty wins, so he will nominate two duos back at the table. ' ' ' (At the table) ' ' ' Monty: I would like to nominate GreyBob and SpongeClone for both being cheap off brands of the real SpongeBob. ' ' ' GreyBob: That wasn’t nice but I don’t care. ' ' ' SpongeClone: Rude! ' ' ' Monty: OI! sorry! my second nomination is Fred and Nat, for being kind of threats to me right now. ' ' ' Fred: How? so far I've only broke. MY LEG! 29 times! EB: Well, go vote! Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133